


Sparring

by WebbedUpKatanas



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: But Wade doesn't mind, M/M, awkward boner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1385626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WebbedUpKatanas/pseuds/WebbedUpKatanas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fighting and sex, it’s pretty much Deadpool’s dream come true, and Peter quite enjoys it too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparring

It isn’t unusual for Peter to find himself dodging blows, spinning around as though he’s dancing to avoid various limbs that endeavour to make violent contact with his head. Right now he’s focusing on trying to make his own impact with his fists, hitting his opponent a few times before he springs out of reach again.

He dives out of the way of a knife just in time, swinging up to avoid it at the last second.

“No knives Wade! No weapons at all!” he barks. “We’re sparring, you’re not supposed to try to kill me!”

“What’s a little knife wound between friends? Besides I totally knew you’d swing out of the way,” Wade is laughing even as Peter kicks him hard in the chest, sending him flying. He slams into the wall with a sickening crunch, but immediately staggers to his feet still chortling, so Peter doesn’t feel too bad about it.

He scrambles up the opposite wall, noting with a faint pang of guilt that the other wall is cracked from the impact of Deadpool smashing against it. It’s actually a little worrying that he cares more about the damage to the wall than to Wade, but then again the wall doesn’t have a healing factor.

He’s caught off guard when Deadpool takes a running leap, spinning and back-flipping twice before vaulting himself up to grab his legs and throw him hard down to the ground.

Caught off guard he absorbs the impact of the fall, rolling back onto his feet neatly and promptly ducking to avoid a high kick, aimed at his head.

Pay attention he reminds himself, shooting a web that just barely misses Deadpool’s legs. Blocking a few well aimed blows Peter backs up. He should be thinking about the fight, not getting distracted by stupid things like admiration for a man who can hit a wall hard enough to crack it and keep coming at him like it’s nothing.

“Hey, if I can’t use my weapons why do you get your webs? I’m telling,” Deadpool whines, but Peter can hear the smile in his voice. He aims the next web for his mouth, but unfortunately misses again. It’s hard to predict Deadpool’s moves, as his actions are twisting and unpredictable, a reflection of the man’s ever shifting mind.

“You can’t tell on me,” he says in mock horror, “What if I get a timeout?” Deadpool laughs at the sarcasm, doing an impressive looking roll as Peter flings himself at him. Peter’s going to have to try that one out sometime because it looks really cool, even though it doesn’t fully work out for Deadpool as the edge of Peter’s foot connects with his side, just glancing off of him.

“Ouch,” he can see the pout through the mask as he uses Deadpool’s surprise at the contact to get a solid elbow blow in at his face.

“It’s really not fair with you being a super speedy little bug. Makes it all the harder for me to squish you,” he says, his hands extending forward from either side to smack both of Peter’s cheeks, and he’s so taken aback by the ridiculous move that he actually allows the hands make contact.

“What the hell,” he says, his cheeks burning from the smacks as he shoves Deadpool’s chest hard enough to knock him down. “That was weird dude,” he dodges as Deadpool uses his fall to spring back up into a kick.

“You’re weird,” is the childish reply. Peter can see how happy this sparring is making him by the wide smile that seems stuck on his face beneath the mask. He feels a matching smile spring to his face, because there really is nothing like a good fight to get the adrenaline pumping and make you feel really alive.

He watches, transfixed as the other man performs a frankly amazing couple of flips, his body flexing into positions Peter had thought only he could achieve.

Deadpool is an arrogant showy bastard, so it’s hard not to admire the way he moves and the powerful shift of his muscles beneath the spandex as he pulls off spectacular feats of athleticism. Peter dodges a fist and smirks, because he’s got a few spectacular moves himself, and promptly jumps up, wrapping his legs around Deadpool’s neck and flipping him to the ground.

He moves quickly to straddle him, pinning him to the ground, where he squirms but can’t get up. Pinning his hands above his head with one hand, he lands a few punches before pulling back to lift his mask a bit and smirk down at him.

“Had enough?” he asks smugly.

“As if,” Deadpool responds, kicking ineffectually and twisting in his grip so Peter has to press down harder to keep him still.

It isn’t until he feels the spike of pleasure when he leans forward that Peter realizes he’s hard.

His eyes widen in panic as his hips move, ever so slightly, against his will, and he thinks he might die from embarrassment.

Sure, this tends to happen occasionally during or after a particularly good battle, but Peter is blushing because he doesn’t usually rub himself up against anyone when it does. Nor can he truthfully say that this situation has been caused entirely from the fighting, and not from the sleek and sensual movements of who he’s been fighting against.

He leans back quickly, settling against his thighs and quelling his panic fueled mind’s desire to spring away, because he has no doubt that he’s getting punched, and hard, if he lets Deadpool go.

Deadpool, for his part, is just looking at him, the blank slate of his mask impassive and terrifying, because usually the face beneath the fabric is extremely expressive. The silence is filled only by their heavy breathing, which isn’t really helping because his mind is helpfully providing a different context that could be the cause of said breathing. He really doesn’t need those kinds of images in his head right now, because this is a wildly inappropriate situation for such wildly inappropriate thoughts.

“Oh, so it’s that kind of workout you had in mind,” is what he finally says, a smile spreading languidly over his face, lewd even through the barrier of his mask.

“What?!? No!” Peter sputters, “I just, it just…” Wade makes a shushing sound (which is really annoying. Who shushes people?) and laughs disbelievingly. At least the asshole is finding this amusing instead of freaking out or getting angry, though Peter knows he’s not going to live down the jokes and teasing any time soon.

He’s about to let go and get up, maybe go have a cold shower and bash his head against a wall a few times, when Wade looks right at him and says “All you had to do was ask.”

The man beneath him bucks up, and pulls him forward. He’s only barely able to make contact with the area he was aiming for, brushing Peter’s erection high on his pelvis, but boy does that contact feel good. Peter squeaks, caught between leaning back to get away and leaning forward for more. “Wade what…” he trails off when Wade bucks again, and this time his body takes over the decision making, pushing him forward into the thrust.

“Shit, Wade, why are you…” he can’t finish because Wade’s bucking up again and if this is a joke it’s not funny. Not at all. He can just imagine Wade spreading the story of how he got Spider-man all hot and bothered, just to leave him hanging, mortified, in an empty gym.

He struggles against his baser instincts and manages to lift up and rock back, scooting down to the relative safety of Wade’s thighs, severing the (delicious, amazing, holy fucking hot) contact and pulling Wade’s hands down to his chest, but keeping a firm grip on them just in case. Sharp breaths echo through the empty gym, and he prays that Wade will think it’s from the sparring not the weird grinding thing they’ve just been doing.

“Anyone ever tell you you’re adorable when you’re flustered? And is that a blush I see?” Wade teases.

Peter’s hands fly to his mask to yank it down, covering the bottom half of his face. He realizes his mistake in letting go a second too late as he is flipped over so that Wade is looming over him, his knees on either side of Peter’s legs with one hand holding him down by his chest.

Wade, get off,” he gasps. He knows he could flip the bigger man over easily if he tried, but a small and guilty part of him is thrilled at the new position, and the more rational side of his brain is having a little trouble functioning.

“Oh I plan on getting off. Right after you have actually,” Wade growls in a voice that jolts straight to Peter’s aching cock.

“Haha, very funny. Please Wade, can we just forget this ever happened?” he begs, despite knowing that there’s no way Wade could pass on the comedic goldmine he’s stumbled upon.

“Wait? What?” The corners of Wade’s lips turn down in confusion, twisting his mask, but Peter’s having a hard time focusing on this because Wade’s other hand is brushing so very low, down the plane of his stomach. The hand doesn’t stop there though. It brushes, too lightly, over the bulge in his costume, up and down feeling out the shape of his erection.

“Wade!” he wails, his voice an equal mix of pleasure embarrassment and shame, and he feels like pleading to be let up so he can run away before this gets any worse.

“Hey, it’s okay, everyone knows the ‘Pool is irresistible. It was only a matter of time before you lured me here to your den of lust to seduce me,” Wade winks.

“My what? And what!? You think I’m seducing you?” Peter manages sceptically. He’s feeling thrown off guard by all of this, and Wade’s reactions have him confused. Why isn’t he laughing in his face yet?

“Well ya. I mean, it was a bit obvious, sometimes a girl wants some subtlety you know? But I liked the fighting, and that move where you shoved your crotch in my face. And the part where you threw me to the ground and rutted against me like a whore was pretty nice too…” Wade trails off, and Peter looks at him, stunned into silence.

“Plus I’m really liking this part right now,” he says, and suddenly he’s grinding his hips down, and holy hell that is one prominent erection sliding perfectly against his own straining dick. The choked sound Peter makes is just another thing to add to the list of embarrassments of today, but he’s finding it hard to care as Wade grins and leans down to kiss him through their masks.

He can feel the warmth of Wade’s mouth through the fabric between them, and it makes him a little breathless when he feels a tongue sweep across their covered lips. Peter has never hated masks more in his life.

It’s a couple of seconds before his mind kicks back to life and he struggles, breaking the contact of their lips and pushing Wade backwards, but not off, so that he can sit up. He pulls off his mask, tossing it aside, and Wade copies him, probably assuming it’ll be easier to kiss without it, but Peter just needs Wade to see his face while they talk.

“I wasn’t trying to seduce you,” is what he says when his mouth starts working, and he’s not sure if that’s the most important thing he needs to say to Wade, but it’s a start.

“Oh. Really? Because it worked if you were,” Wade moves back towards his face and he has to grab his chin to stop him reaching his destination.

“I would have been more suave if I was seducing you,” he blurts, and then cringes as he inwardly curses himself. Seriously? What is wrong with him today.

“’Kay…” Wade replies, and the just sort of sit there for a few seconds staring awkwardly at each other before he tries to move his head in again.

“Just let go Spidey,” he says, his voice dipping low as Peter wavers, loosening his grip. “Let me make you feel good Pete. I’ll make it so good for you. I want to make you moan my name,” he breaths, and Peter’s resolve crumbles under the heat in that voice, as their lips crash back together. He vaguely thinks he wouldn’t mind Deadpool’s motor mouth so much if it stuck to saying things like that.

“Oh! Idea!” Wade exclaims, pulling back. “Want me to blow you?” he looks eager, and Peter still feels dizzy and confused, but he doesn’t want to think right now because hello, blowjobs. Who can say no to that?

“Okay, ya. Go for it,” he mumbles finally, and Wade whoops in delight. “You sure?” he asks, hesitating above him as though he thinks Peter might push him off, promise of oral sex be damned. “Ya, just do it,” he replies and Wade slides down, dragging one hand down the length of his body, leaving a trail of heat.

“Careful Peter, all that romantic talk’s making me swoon,” Wade croons, as Peter lifts his hips so he can pull down the bottom half of the suit, freeing his erection. “Wouldn’t want a girl to think you’re falling in love now with her, would we?” he winks before shifting his gaze to Peter’s cock in front of him.

Peter’s retort dies on his lips under the sudden onslaught of nerves because it’s not everyday he has someone staring so intently at his dick. Not even every other day.

Okay, fine, practically never, and it’s nerve wracking and embarrassing.

“Mmm, look at that. Someone’s happy to see me,” Wade rumbles, reaching out to stroke him lightly as Peter gasps, propping himself up on his elbows to watch Wade studying him intently.

“Nice equipment by the way. I mean, not much of a surprise with all that spandex and the frankly alarming number of times you’ve claimed chaffing as an excuse to go commando…” Wade tilts his head, licking up along the hard line of Peter’s erection, which feels so good Peter almost forgets to reply.

“Oh ya, and your outfits are always so modest right? Sp- spandex is one thing, but that french maid outfit…” Peter’s breath hitches halfway through, as Wade takes the opportunity to lick the head of his cock, tripping him up.

“Whatever Spidey, you love it,” he replies.

And then Wade has his cock in his mouth, taking him down deeper and deeper, and, oh holy shit, deeper, all the way into his throat. Apparently he has no gag-reflex because he isn’t even fazed as Peter’s cock is pulled into the hot, amazing tightness of his throat and he swallows around him.

“Shit, Wade, oh my God,” Peter cries out, his hand reaching forward and tightening convulsively on the back of Wade’s head. He struggles not to push him forward as the man pulls back, licking at the length in his mouth like it’s made of candy.

Wade hums in appreciation, smiling around his cock and looking up at him with wide eyes, his pupils blown. Peter closes his eyes against the erotic sight, finding it all too much as Wade keeps the humming up, sending delicious vibrations through him. The tune sounds vaguely familiar Peter thinks through the amazing sensations as Wade sucks him and lets his hand stroke over his balls. What is it…

“Oh my God. Is that… is that the Golden Girls theme song?!” Peter groans. The wickedly delighted glint in Wade’s eyes tells him that it most definitely is.

“W-Wade, I think we’re way past…oh oh oh…past friend territory here, and I should probably be the one thanking you” he tries. Apparently having his cock swallowed down severely diminishes his ability to be witty. He’ll have to remember that for next time. Not that there was going to be a next time, but…

He can’t finish that thought because Wade is sucking, hollowing his cheeks and making Peter want to scream in pleasure.

It doesn’t take much long for him to come, Wade ignoring his warning and swallowing with a delighted sound before licking the head of his cock clean.

“Woah,” Peter pants, as Wade crawls up his body to press a kiss to his lips. He’s a bit grossed out, but it doesn’t taste too bad, and Wade sure knows a lot of very distracting tricks to do with his tongue.

“You liked that huh?” Wade asks with his face pressed against Peter’s neck.

“Nah, I’m just surprised you could go that long without talking. That’s gotta be a record right?” This earns him a half-hearted smack, which he overlooks in favour of reaching down between them to grasp Wade’s erection, making him moan in surprised delight.

“What? You thought I’d leave you hanging? What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn’t reciprocate somehow?” Peter begins a tentative rhythm of strokes, twisting his wrist just so, and making Wade jerk violently against him.

“Guh. Does that make me the virgin maiden here?” Wade asks. “Because I’m surprisingly okay with that,” he adds as his hips jerk up into a stroke, “As long as you keep doing things like that. Uh, fuck!”

Peter smiles lazily rubbing his palm over the head a few times before gripping him tightly and setting a fast pace.

He can tell Wade’s close and he’s is suddenly struck by an intense need to see him come. He tightens his grip and leans forward to suck at Wade’s neck, which has the added bonus of positioning him so that he can hear Wade’s soft frantic sounds as they are breathed out hot against his ear.

He smiles against Wade’s skin, then bites down hard, and Wade comes with a shout as Peter pulls back to watch his face twist in pleasure.

After a minute of boneless rest to catch his breath, Wade rolls over so they are lying side by side, and Peter turns to prop himself up, looking into Wade’s eyes.

“That was kind of awesome,” Peter states, letting his hand trail down Wade’s arm. It feels fantastic to touch him like this, casually and idly, like he could just let his hands roam over him all day. It’s thrilling too, because from the way Wade leans into it Peter gets the impression that he would let him.

“Kind of? Kind of?! Are you kidding me? That was beyond awesome,” his breathing is steadying, and he turns to grin, wide and enthusiastic, a contagious smile that Peter returns.

Wade springs to his feet, looming over Peter with the wide smile still stuck on his face, offering him a hand up. “So…wanna hit the showers?” he asks with a suggestive eyebrow waggle.

“Oh hell yes,” Peter breaths, and is pulled to his feet and into a brief embrace. “Race you there!” Wade yells a second later, pushing Peter away and tearing out of the room at full speed.

Peter just shakes his head before shooting a web to quickly swing after him. Best workout ever.


End file.
